


You're Gonna Give Me A Heart Attack

by ValkyrieRowan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, New Girl At School, Teen Wolf season 2, so many easter eggs, subtle werewolf drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRowan/pseuds/ValkyrieRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New girl falls for the spaztastic cutie with kissies and fandom flirting. Thing I wrote for a friend's birthday, the OC named Ale is based on her (pronounced Aa-leh)</p><p>Kudos and Comments are hugely appreciated <3</p><p>(didn't have a lot of time to edit thoroughly so apologies for any cringy grammar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Give Me A Heart Attack

You check your bag for the fifth time; pencil case, books, calculator and one final look at your watch 7:30. You let out a low breath and sigh ‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’

Pulling your bag onto your shoulder and making your way down the stairs you hear your dad fussing around the kitchen probably pancakes as a good luck or something for the day. They smell good; maple syrup, jam and honey are laid out on the table that tries really hard to be clean and you sit down saying a quick ‘good morning.’

‘Morning sunshine!’ He replies and proudly shows you the pancakes and starts talking in that distracted bubbly way that he does. ‘Excited for your first day darling?’

You make a general sound of agreement with your mouth full and your mind runs through a million scenarios in your head. Moving made sense and dad was happy so you want to be happy but it would take a while to adjust.

Now you’re just hoping for some good people out there to help move that process along.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beacon Hills High isn’t a big place but at that moment it felt like the coliseum, packed with gladiators and you were unarmed, just waiting for them to release the lions.

Maybe I’m being a little melodramatic? Yes, the whole scene was pretty scary but it was also new which meant it could be interesting and fun if you let it. So you look around, you see your jocks, your nerds your mean girls and run the scene from the movie through your head which makes you smile.

Smiling, that’s always a good sign, you tell yourself. And you see plenty of people smiling including many pretty people. Oh yes Beacon Hills is full of them; you’d think they’d been cast in Hollywood by someone hoping to satisfy a fandom.

Checking that all your new fandom badges are still on your bag you make your way into your homeroom. Everyone is generally welcoming and they’re all back from the summer so the teacher, everyone calls him coach, was seeing everyone for the first time in a while which helps you blend in. 

You look around the class and try to gauge people, boys, girls, tall short, blonde and black they’re all here. Your eyes rest on two boys near the back, both dark haired and a little dorky but cute, listening intently to Coach talking about Lacrosse trials soon.

One put his hands supportively on his shoulders of the other in a way that it felt like they had done it before. That they had done everything together before, you could read the friendship in the lines of comfort between them.

By the end of the lesson you were assigned to a buddy to show you around, she was tall, dark haired and beautiful and said she was new last year too. Alison was really sweet and stuck with you through the day, introducing you to new people and even though you were still in your shell a little you were coming out.

‘So how was the school when you first moved?’ You ask her.

‘Pretty good I mean everyone was great especially Lydia. I was worried about some things though.’

‘Oh what kind of stuff?’ You ask, wondering what could bother someone like her.

‘Well haha’ She blushes, ‘It’s kind of silly… but I got held back a year so I’m seventeen.’

‘Oh haha that not so bad!’ You exclaim, the song already playing in your head ‘You are the Dancing Queen.’

That makes her smile and you two burst into song walking down the hall earning a confused look from Lydia who you sweep into the song.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later and you’re feeling a little more settled, Alison and Lydia have been great though you end up the third wheel a lot either with those two or Alison and Scott. When the boy actually shows up they are all over each other. A really cute couple and the way he looks at her... You wish someone could look at you like that someday.

On this particular day however you’re love interests will remain books. The girls took you for a proper look at the library for work, but you also heard the fiction section was pretty good here. They’re off talking to each other in a corner like they always are, sounds like boy drama again, that Jackson’s is a real piece of work.

Since you know the book you’re looking for you decide to ask the librarian and excuse yourself easily making your way over. He’s a thin tall man with a glorious collection of dark ruffled curls and when he turns away from his books you see multi-coloured eyes behind the glasses. You have a sudden thought that he would look very good in a long coat and a scarf, possibly some sort of hat too.

You trade as few words as possible and get vague directions to a corner of the library where you scan the shelves for the copy of the next Divergent book. After a few minutes you’ve almost given up doing anything productive there but absently take another look around. Surprisingly you see a figure, not far from the corner that you’re hidden in. A second glance reveals that he’s one of the boys from the table you sit at for lunch, though he’s normally in deep conversation with someone else.

He’s leaning against the wall, completely detached from the world and absorbed in his book. He is tall with dark messy hair that he keeps running his hand through his hair as his eyes flit across the page. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration perched above the deepest chocolate brown eyes you have ever seen. The passion and intelligence they hold feels like something you would love to explore.

He really is just as beautiful as the rest and you wonder why no one else seems to notice… He’s muttering something under his breath and flipping through a tome with yellowing pages and a cracked leather spine that looks about as old as the town.

Finally you make your way closer and ask about one of the strange words that you can make out, ‘What’s a Kanima?’

He jumps and nearly drops the book, ‘Jeez! What the hell, you’re gonna give me a heart attack here.’

‘Haha sorry, just thought I’d say hi,’ you say tucking your hair behind your ear. ‘You doing some research?’

‘Uhh you could say that. It’s nothing interesting though. Ale right?’

‘Yeah,’ you reply, still feeling that little bit of a smile when people recognise you.

He closes the book and quickly puts it in his bag. You think how wonderfully subtle he is. But with those distracting eyes you could see why he might get away with it. In the short silence that follows, you look at your own bag, running your hand over the badges in a gesture that’s come to comfort you but is also as an excuse not to look at him.

‘Hey that’s a devil’s trap right?’ Stiles finally says, pointing at one of the badges.

You look closer at your bag, to the Supernatural badge he’s pointing at. ‘Yeah, haha most people just think I’m a Satanist or something.’

‘Well in a lot of ways the fandom feels like that,’ He smiles in a way that makes you feel like he’s sharing a secret with only you.

You feel so excited that someone at the school could understand and he’s the first to recognise the badges. ‘So you’re a fan then?’ You ask expectantly.

‘Oh hell yeah, Charlie’s a badass and I love the lore. Nothing like the real thing of course but…’ he trails off.

You continue dreamily, ‘I wonder what it would be like honestly, being part of that world,’ humming some of the little mermaid song ‘Part of Your World’.

‘Its not all its cracked up to be trust me’ He says looking a little distracted and sighs, ‘I mean uhh that’s what I’d guess’ babbling now, ‘I mean I’d imagine it would be…’

‘Well you’re the first one I’ve found who really gets this,’ you say excited now and feeling more for those brown eyes, ‘I’m not letting you go till you tell me your in depth opinion of the recent apocalypse!’

He laughs and you realise it’s the first time you’ve heard it and it brings a smile to your face. It’s like the first time you see a puppy or the Eiffel tower or have chocolate ice cream.

‘Where shall we start?’ He asks eagerly, turning his full attention to you. And for the first time since arriving in Beacon Hills you don’t mind being the focus.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks pass with casual chats and hanging out at lunch but with the intent supervision of everyone else. You start to read little things and feel things in the moments you catch him looking at you because you were looking at him, smiling at your bad jokes and most of all the way that he is in all his sarcastic glory. The way he never lets that change around you, he’s still the guy from the first day who didn’t like not being the smartest guy in the room.

You decide to try and get some time alone like you had in the library, however short. And on Wednesday the following week you get your chance. 

The new history teacher Mr Smith, or Dr Smith I suppose, he insists you call him the doctor. Anyways he assigns a group research project and Scott is absent again like he has been almost every day that week so you ask Stiles if he wants to work with you.

He’s miles away staring out the window and fiddling with his pen when you walk over.

‘What you thinkin’ about?’ 

He jumps a little and drops the pen ‘Umm, nothing… nothing. Hey Ale,’ He says smiling. 

You know there’s something off but he still makes you feel so comfortable and at home. Its that stupid smile on his face, you know the one I’m talking about ;)

‘I was thinking, do you wanna work together on the assignment? The way things are going lately I could probably bring your grade up a little.’

He laughs, genuinely laughs and you think it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard. 

‘Yeah sounds good, my place or yours?’ He chokes at the end realising what he said and sputtering out apologies ‘No! I meant for the project… like where we’re gonna work and … umm no I would never … Ah shit’

That gets you laughing. The poor boy starts going red and the bell goes which doesn’t help his nervous state as we start packing and make our way out.

At the door you finally manage to control the laughter though you’re still smiling and he can’t look at you. 

‘My place on Friday work for you?’ You ask, your own cheeks turning a little red now.

He turns those big brown eyes on you for a second before looking down again and says ‘That’s perfect.’

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Friday can’t come fast enough, you plough through your work and lessons and finally get your room looking the way you like, no traces of packing material. You even hung up your posters enjoying The Doctor, Sam, Dean and your little angel watching over you and hope that Stiles will appreciate it too. 

After school you give him your address and he arrives about an hour after you do in his beat up jeep. You look at him climbing out as awkwardly as he always does, all flailing limbs, with a bag slung over his shoulder and welcome him in.

After that you make your way up to your room and start the studying like you planned. You work out how you want to work through the books you picked up at the library and you even grab some snacks. 

‘Cereal and corn, the meal of champions!’ He comments, making you laugh again. He’s been doing that a lot recently and you love it.

You two are sitting on the floor of your room, on top of your fabulous electric blue furry carpet, one of your favourite things. Surrounded by books, you tie your hair out of your face and look over at him, sprawled out in jeans and a T-shirt, wearing his signature goofy smile and messy hair. So simple and you think how perfect this scene is. 

You spend a while just like that, working through the notes and putting together your information. It’s hard to stay focused but you manage it and only look over to admire him a few times. 

‘We should check out that book’ He says pointing at one behind you and starts to lean over.

‘I’ll get it-‘ you start, turning to get it but you look back for a second and he’s there.

He realised too late because now he is close, impossibly close, the book forgotten, his face is inches from yours. You curse yourself because your heart seems to have forgotten to do its job and your breath is gone.

You’re frozen.

In that moment your eyes are locked, and this close you fall into the chasm of the brown in those eyes. They are every shade of chocolate and caramel and lighting seems to be striking every nerve in your body. You see the intelligence, you see the loyalty and the charisma and you see the sarcasm you know now and love but which hides the darker side deep within. It scares you but at the same time you want to shelter him and bring him closer.

His face is like sculpted marble you can see in the line of his jaw in the warm light of the setting sun coming from your window. You follow the curve down his neck and to the partly exposed collarbone dotted with smaller moles you never noticed before. And those lips… slightly parted and pinker than any boy’s should be.

He is beautiful.

Years pass and you finally let out the breath you were holding in. A short breath but it’s enough and you see the curiosity flicker in those beautiful eyes. 

‘Ale…’ He whispers, his eyes searching your face.

Suddenly you’re too far apart. Where you felt close before you feel leagues away, miles and oceans and mountains between you. You want to cross them. You need to.

Enough of being frozen, Elsa never got a guy. So you dive in…

And he sees it. The beautiful boy sees something in your eyes and the hunger flares there combined with a strange tenderness. You draw nearer and he raises a hand to rest on your face, the caress soft as butterfly wings but you feel fire.

Smaug is raging inside of you as you’re cheeks flare and you return the gesture, slowly, carefully. You close your eyes and can feel his breath. Your lips brush and…

Your noses crash together gracelessly. 

It’s ridiculous and you pull away letting out a groan. And not the sexy kind, the kind where you just wish you were a mole a thousand miles away deep in the ground. You run your hands through the fabric of the carpet restlessly hoping it can magically fly you away or maybe turn into a blue box to take you back a few seconds.

You hardly dare to move but you look up for a second and see him fiddling with his hands, his face the picture of embarrassment, and as red as yours feels. He looks like a kicked puppy and maybe that’s what gives you the courage for the words that come out of your mouth next before you can think.

You barely get them out but push and manage a very quiet but hopeful voice saying ‘Wanna try again?’

He nearly chokes, his eyes fly up to meet yours. Hope, shock, fear all flash in those deep pools in that second before the babbling starts. ‘Yes yes! Umm I mean... If you want to’ punctuating each words with a shaking of the head or waving his hands around absently like he does ‘If you want to… I mean of course I want to but if its okay with you and what I mean is – ‘

‘Okay’ you say, cutting him off and smiling.

He smiles too, gratefully and appreciating this side of you. You like this you too. You nod and he slides closer again. You lean into it and you kiss. It’s like a dream, one you might remember. You get it right this time, your hands slipping into his hair and his thumb stroking your cheek. Your glasses slip off a little and your noses bump again but it doesn’t matter.

You are pure and radiant in that single moment and all you can think is:

I could get used to this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The sound of locker doors and chatter and the faint smell of insecurity and hormones are thick in the air as you make your way down the halls. Another day of school but it’s not is it? You feel giddy and hopeful like you haven’t in a long time since the move and you’re pretty sure you’re smiling in a public place right now. That’s new.

You spot a familiar gorgeous couple deep in conversation together huddled around Allison’s locker and you make your way over.

Scott’s talking as you near ‘– hunters aren’t going to stay idle for long and your dad – Oh hey Ale!’

‘Hey!’ Allison chimes in, the both of them quickly bringing their old conversation to a stop.

In any other circumstances you would have noticed something was off but all you can think about is the finished science project in your backpack and the kissing that was involved in making sure you did the interesting part. 

‘Hey guys,’ you reply, ‘either of you seen Stiles today?’

Lydia appears behind you as stunning and mildly threatening as always, ‘He’s going to pull up late like he always does on Mondays.’ She says, matter of factly.

‘Oh okay,’ you reply failing at keeping the mild disappointment out of your voice. You think about how after Friday neither of you could wait and had spent hours talking online like his words through a phone still had the power to make you laugh and feel important.

Before you can daydream further Lydia spots the look, links her arm through yours and snaps at Allison, ‘I’m stealing you away from your boyfriend. Come on!’

And before anyone can protest you’re dragged off in the general direction of the girls bathroom as Allison mutters an exasperated apology to Scott and rushes to catch up.

Once in the sanctuary and isolation of tiled floors and smell of disinfectant Lydia checks the stall for people then turns back and fixes those critical eyes on you.

‘It was Friday wasn’t it?’ She asks squinting her eyes a little, ‘I mean before that obviously but Friday.’

‘Huh?’ Allison mutters with a confused look to match, ‘What are you talking about?’

Her eyes still on you Lydia says ‘You and Stiles’

And it all comes crashing in and you say ‘Oh.’

But this is completely is eclipsed by Allison’s reaction which is something between a squeal and some ungodly demon noise ‘EEEEEEEE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD!’

You’re blushing hard now and try to salvage the situation and mutter, ‘Guys its not like that…’

“Oh please honey,’ Lydia says, cutting you off with a smile, ‘If you were any more doe eyed you’d be a deer.’

Allison can’t stop giggling and your ears are completely red.

‘Tell us more!’ she demands.

‘Well…’ 

‘Oh come on Ale we’ve earned that much as your best friends,’ the red haired beauty pleads, acting like a girl and not an interrogator for the first time today.

‘Oh okay,’ you say almost relieved to be telling someone,’ the two of you never said anything about keeping it quiet it just all seemed unreal till now. ‘What do you want to know?

Just then the bell rings a single clanging note breaking through the giddy reverie but Lydia will have none of it.

‘Walk and talk,’ She insists as they set off, ‘Lets start with how you feel?’

‘Oooh yes!’ Allison chimes in, pushing the door open.

‘Umm great he’s just so sweet,’ you confess, starting off slow but then Friday flashes through your mind and its like your in a haze, ‘I feel like I can be myself around him you know like there’s no bullshit and he can be so shy it makes me so comfortable,’ you keep fiddling with your hands and tucking your hair behind your ear GOD this love thing is debilitating oh wow do you love him?

‘Ale that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you’ Allison says as you all take your seats and your head spins. 

Can’t be love can it? Not that fast, not yet anyway.

‘Good morning class’ Coach booms as he enters the room followed by a few replies, ‘Lets get started shall we?’ 

You hear the squeak of the marker as he turns to the board and starts talking but you’re too distracted.

So distracted that you don’t hear someone tearing down the hall till he crashes into the classroom narrowly missing one of the front desks and wheezing. You see a familiar mess of brown hair as he stops to catch his breath.

‘Stalinski, so glad you could join us,’ coach sighs, unimpressed.

‘Thanks coach,’ he pants and you’re not sure if it’s sarcasm or not.

He can’t have gotten prettier can he? A signature goofy grin splits across his face as he sees you and makes his way over. Yup definitely prettier. Dammit.

‘Hey Ale, how are you?’ He blurts out as soon as he’s close enough and you’re pretty sure your lips are going to fall off your face if you smile any harder.

‘Great!’ You chirp, feeling Lydia’s attention to every second.

He slides into the seat next to you, his eyes unable to leave your face and you’re happy to stay in this limbo forever, you feel yourself falling into it like the haze you felt the last time you were drinking.

And then Lydia pinches you.

‘OW! Hey!’ You yelp turning an angry look in her direction but she’s heedless, pulling you in, all conspiratorial, the same way she did earlier.

‘Have you two been on a proper date yet?’ She demands in a voice that would terrify children but somehow still manages to be quiet enough that Stiles can’t hear.

Sighing you reply, ‘Well we hung out at my place and- ‘

‘No way! Not good enough!’ She cuts in and Allison in the seat in front shakes her head.

You pause confused, and whisper, ‘So what is enough?’ 

Almost before you finish Alison chimes in ‘Lydia’s birthday party!’ getting excited approval from her friend.

‘Exactly! You two should go together to that it’s perfect’

At this point you’ve given up on being subtle and just feel nervous excitement bubbling under the surface. Shit. Serious? Were you ready for that? I mean it’s not like Stiles wasn’t great, he was, he was amazing and sweet and incredible and one seriously great kisser. But a party?! In front of everyone? You are not good in that environment and what if he wasn’t ready or, or …

Instinctively you look over at Stiles, he immediately meets you with warm eyes and a radiant smile and your brain produces an answer.

YES.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a happy fluffy thing but I've got some more angsty ideas for later but no idea when I'll flesh those out because of loads of other lovely projects. Hope you enjoyed though :)


End file.
